True Love
by AuraWolf
Summary: KaiXLex. Yaoi. Slash.


There we were, sitting on the shore. My heart felt warm around Lex. He was beautiful in so many ways, and he had mixed feelings for him, and he felt that Lex didn't love him back. Kai stared at his reflection in the water, and put his hand on Lex's. He was trying to read Lex's face and he looked at him, with a longing his eyes as well. Their facial expressions looked the same. Was he thinking the same thing? Kai then looked up at the sky, as the sun set. Some stars started to appear in the sky, and Kai felt his heart beat faster.

Is this what love felt like? Not knowing about what Lex felt about him was tortuing his soul. He felt heat in his cheeks as Lex scooted closer to him, putting his arm around Kai. He just felt like pouring his heart out to Lex, but he knew it was too early to show his feelings. Lex then looked over at him, his cheeks turning pink. Kai Felt a connection between them, he just knew something was about to happen. Then, all of the sudden, Lex leaned over, and kissed Kai on the lips. "I love you, Kai..." He whispered. He was speechless.

He then whispered the words as well. "I love you too, Lex..." his words were full of feeling, and he felt all warm inside. Lex closed his eyes and said " Ever since I laid eyes on you, Kai...I've been in love...". Kai shut his eyes as well. " I feel the same way...It's just...every time I see you, my heart longs for you...ever since I met you...I've loved you..." he said. They sat there, on the beach, just staring up at the sky. They had opened up to each other. Lex then stood up. "Let's go home..." He mumbled, lifting his head up. "Yeah..." Kai stood up, and followed Lex back home.

It was a short trip from the beach to home, because they lived on the west side of town. Kai was thinking if this was right, or wrong. His brain was telling him it was wrong, but his heart and soul was telling him it was right. He has mixed feelings for this person, but he was sure he loved him. His heart tugged, feeling like it was going to pound so hard that his chest would rip open. He opened the door to their apartment, and they both walked in.

"Kai...I've wanted to do something for so long..." he said. Lex grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. Lex then pushed Kai onto the bed, unbuttoning Kai's shirt, and pulling off his pants. Kai was turning a bright pink, and his brain was staring to side with his heart and soul. Lex then started unbuttoning his own shirt, and tore it off. He then took off his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Kai's face went from pink to red in an instant.

Lex threw himself onto the bed, kissing Kai multiple times. Kai couldn't react, as Lex slid his tounge into Kai's mouth. His face turning darker, Lex started planting kisses down Kai's body, starting with his neck. when Lex Got to Kai's stomach, He licked down to the pant line. That's when Kai's brain fully sided with his heart and soul. Lex hesitated, and grabbed Kai's boxers. He slowly pulled them down, and threw them back to the other side of the room. Kai was nervous, as he had never felt like this before. Lex started sucking lightly. Kai let out a pleasurous noise. His muscles spasmed as he came. Lex swallowed it all down, choking a bit.

Kai had a warmness evelope inside him, and it was flooding his body. Lex sat up. "I know you want more, Kai...I can see it in your eyes..." he whispered. Kai knew what he meant, but did he really have a want? when he thought of it, his heart tugged again. "Yes..." Kai whispered. Lex slipped his own boxers off, and he got on top of Kai, slowly sliding into him. Kai felt agony and pleasure at the same time, he didn't want it, yet wanted more.

Once Lex was fully in, he started thrusting. Kai's Muscles spasmed,as he came time, Lex moaning with pleasure. He felt the warm wetness enter him. Kai made another pleasurous moan. Lex closed his eyes, thrusting faster. Kai's face had gone from red back to pink, as he realized that he was drooling. "Wha...?" Kai mumbled. Lex leaned over and licked off the drool. Then, he slowly slid out of Kai.

Kai sat up, and pulled all of his clothes back on. " I love you..." He said. "I love you too..." Kai replied back.


End file.
